The One I Want
by nakedkittie34
Summary: a oneshot about Narimi, a shy girl who's had a crush on a certain brash, hottempered cat...


There he was, in all his loud glory. Why couldn't he ever smile? Did he ever? No. Whenever _he_ was around, he shouted like there was no tomorrow, but that didn't stop her from liking him. He raised a fist in Yuki's direction. She couldn't understand why Kyo hated Yuki so much. Every day, it was the same. Fights before school, arguments during school, and fights after school. She watched from the school entrance as Tohru tried her best to calm Kyo down.

Narimi took a deep breath, clutching her school books to her chest. The wind ruffled her black hair as she walked up to them. Tohru and she had been best friends for a long time, along with Uo and Hana. When she was younger, Narimi was made fun of the way she looked. She was only half-Japanese. The other half was American, her father's side, and it showed more. Her eyes were a light blue. One day, a group of girls cornered her in the bathroom and hit her relentlessly. It was only when Tohru, Uo, and Hana barged in that they stopped. Uo threatened the girls and they ran off. From that day forward, all four of them were inseparable.

"Hi, Tohru!" Three heads swiveled at the sound of her voice.

"Hey, Narimi!" Tohru said cheerily.

"Yuki."

"Hello, Miss Narimi."

"Kyo."

"Yeah, hi." He didn't even glance at her. It saddened her, but didn't let it show on her face.

"Going home, Tohru?"

"No. It's Friday so we decided to go eat pizza. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. Uo and Hana are coming along too, so it's no problem. Yuki, Kyo, do you mind?"

"Not at all, Miss Narimi."

"No," Kyo mumbled. Narimi smiled.

Gyou's Pizza was located a few blocks away from the school. Yuki and Tohru walked up front, talking about school work, while Narimi and Kyo straggled behind. The awkward silence between them didn't exactly give Narimi the courage to talk to Kyo, much less look at him. She kept her face down, her bangs covering her eyes. She peeked out of the corner of her eye at him. His hands were snugly in his pockets. His shirt was ruffled slightly. A light blush crept up on her cheeks. For some reason, he was strangely stoic. Normally, he'd be arguing with Yuki, but he said nothing, did nothing. It worried her.

"Um…Kyo?"

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"What are ya talkin' about?"

"It's just that you'd be yelling up a storm. Is something wrong?"

"Nope." He scratched his head. "Feel the same." His smile made her heart flutter.

"Yes. For once, he has his mouth closed. I wish that it's permanent," Yuki said.

"What'd ya say, ya damn rat!" He balled up his fist and shook it in front of him. "I swear one of these days I'm going to beat you once and for all!"

"You know, I think I heard this before." Kyo growled at him. Narimi covered her mouth, containing the giggles that threatened to come out.

'There's the Kyo I know and love.'

"Don't worry, Kyo. You'll beat him one day. I'm sure of it."

Kyo lowered his fist and stared at Narimi. The shy girl hummed to herself. She had always been nice to him, even though sometimes he wasn't nice in return. The first time he met her, he yelled at her for a reason he couldn't remember. He accepted her because she was Tohru's friend and she wasn't weird like the other two. You'd think she's get mad whenever he yelled at her! But she didn't. She never got mad. She merely smiled and talked to him like it never happened at all.

"What's happening, guys?" Uo's voice shook Kyo from his thoughts. She waved to them. Hana stood next to her with her hands clasped while an unexpected someone stood beside her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kyo pointed to him.

"Hana invited me," Hatsuharu said.

"That's great! The more, the merrier!" Tohru said.

'Great! Now the cow's here.' Kyo crossed his arms, obviously not in a good mood.

"Hello, Narimi." Hatsuharu bowed politely

"Hi!" She bowed as well.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, let's go in. I'm starving!" Kyo led the way in.

"Chill out, orange top. We're going," Uo said.

A blast of warm air hit the group as they walked in. The place wasn't as crowded as Narimi had thought. A couple talked quietly by the window. A lone man sat at the counter eating. The waitress greeted them and seated them in a circular booth in the back. Hana slid in first, followed by Uo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru, Kyo, and Narimi. The waitress handed them the menus and said she'll be right back for their decisions. Everyone picked up their menu except for Narimi.

"You know what you want already, Miss Narimi?" Yuki asked.

"Yup! A medium sausage and pepper pizza."

"That's weird," Kyo said.

"No, it's yummy."

"Not as weird as mine. I want everything on it, including anchovies and pineapple," Uo said, punching the air with a grin on her face. They laughed at her antics.

"That's Uo for you," Hana said.

The waitress came back and jotted down everyone's drinks and what they wanted.

"I can't wait for the Cultural Festival at school. Last year was so much fun!" Tohru said.

"Those rice balls you made were delicious, Tohru," Narimi stated.

"Are you kidding me! The ones that tasted like leeks were horrible!" Kyo scrunched up his face in disgust.

"That's because you hate leeks, orange top."

"Who asked you, ya damn bitch!"

"Shut. Up."

Haru's words seemed to freeze the air. No one said a word. Narimi sensed something different about him. The looks on Yuki and Tohru's face confirmed it. They were nervous.

"What did you say?" Kyo said.

"I said shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Black Haru's out," Yuki whispered to Tohru.

"This isn't good," she whispered back.

"Remind me, when's the last time I kicked your ass?" Kyo punched his own hand.

"Bring it on, little kitty!"

Yuki grabbed Haru's shoulders while Narimi took a hold of Kyo's, each pulling them back as far as they could.

"Haru! Remember we're in a public place. The last thing we need is to get kicked out of here," Yuki whispered harshly in his ear.

"So why don't we take this outside then?" Haru responded.

"Fine by me!"

"Both of you stop it!" Yuki shouted.

"Please," Tohru added.

The entire restaurant turned their heads to the commotion.

"Go back to your dinners. Nothing to see here," Uo said.

Narimi and Yuki let go of their shoulders, but were still cautious of what might happen. Kyo and Haru glared daggers at each other, even when the waitress brought their food and when she left.

"Damn it, do you always have to start something everywhere we go?" Uo asked.

"He started it!" Kyo pointed to Haru.

"And you continue it," Hana said in a low voice.

"Why is everyone ganging up on me!"

"I'm going to feel bad for whoever marries your sorry ass," Uo said while picking up a slice of pizza. "She would have to deal with your constant bitching everyday."

"Yeah, like sweet Narimi," Haru said, with a smirk.

"What?" Yuki asked.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no!'

Narimi sunk lower into her seat.

"Oh, didn't you know? Our little Narimi has a crush on Kyo."

Their five heads instantly turned to her. Her head was down. A deep blush reddened her white skin.

'He knows! This is so embarrassing. He knows…'

Narimi ran out of Gyou's and onto the street. Tears lined her eyes as people shouted at her for bumping into them. She didn't care. They didn't matter. The embarrassment made her feel worse. They all knew and if…when Kyo rejected her, everything will be weird between them and Kyo wouldn't want to talk to her again. Her tears released themselves. The wind picked up, as if it sensed her sadness and tried to reflect it on others. Like they had a mind of their own, her feet led her to a place where she often found peace and comfort when they weren't present at home.

The playground was empty. It figures, since it was about to be dark soon. Narimi strolled through, the incessant squeak of the swings echoing as she walked past it. She spotted a bench not too far away from the lake. Sitting down, Narimi let the tears flow more frequently, oblivious to all that surrounded her.

WHACK!

"You idiot," Yuki said. Haru groaned and rubbed his head.

"What happened? I feel so tired." He took notice of Kyo still looking towards the door. Without a word, Kyo got up and ran out. "Where's he going?"

"Probably to find Narimi," Yuki answered. He crossed his arms.

"Why?"

"Because of what you said," Hana replied.

"What did I say?"

"You revealed to all of us that Narimi had a crush on Kyo and she ran out."

"I didn't know Narimi liked Kyo. She never told me," Tohru said, thinking back to all the times Narimi was with them. She never did or said anything to indicate her liking for Kyo.

"I don't think she told anybody," Uo said. "So how did you know?"

"Well, I remember one time I was walking in the hall. Narimi was standing near one of the windows, looking out with a smile on her face. I wanted to know what she was smiling at so when she left, I took her spot to see what it was. In that place, I saw Kyo taking with Tohru. Then it hit me. She liked Kyo. That's why she was smiling so big."

"I think it's great," Tohru said.

"Really, Miss Honda?"

"Yes. It's nice that Narimi likes Kyo even if he can be a little…out there sometimes. She likes him despite that. I think…it's sweet."

No sigh of her anywhere. Kyo checked everywhere he thought she would be and came up with nothing. He didn't know where she lived so that was out. How hard was it to find one girl! He growled out loud, which made the onlookers and passers-by a little wary of him.

'Think! Out of all the times you've hung out with her, where is the one place she would most likely go to?...I'm such an idiot.'

It wasn't the rustle of the trees or the quacks coming from the lake, not the honking of the street or the creaking of the playground that shook her from her desolate state. That single, solitary touch on her shoulder. She gasped at the sudden contact and through tear-stained eyes, looked up at the last person she wanted to see.

Her eyes downcast, Narimi got up and turned, but a hand on her arm prevented her from moving any further.

"Wait! Uh…" A few moments passed before Kyo removed his hand completely. "Is it true…what Haru said?" Narimi nodded lightly.

"I'm sorry! I-"

"Don't be sorry. It's how you feel."

She heard him walk closer to her until she could see his sneakers through her black hair. Then Narimi felt herself pulled to him. His strong arms wrapped around her thin body. Her heart raced faster and faster. Kyo was hugging her!

"Took you long enough, onna," Kyo muttered against her soft hair, inhaling the scent of vanilla.

"K-kyo?" The feel of his body against hers clouded her mind. The butterflies in her stomach gained speed. She didn't understand. Did Kyo…?

"You should have told me sooner, ya know. Then all this time wouldn't have been wasted. I could have asked you a long time ago."

Narimi forced herself to look at him. His flaming red eyes locked onto her blue ones. She couldn't breathe. Time stood still, locked in this perfect moment. Nothing registered in her mind except for one thing, the soft lips now pressed on her own.

The sensation was like liquid fire. Shivers danced in waves all over her body. Her mind's haze lifted, replaced with want. Her heart threatened to leap out of her chest. Unbeknownst to her, Kyo felt exactly the same way. Her lips were as soft as silk. His hands roamed her body, remembering every inch of her.

Instinctively, her hands found their way around his neck. His hand slid down her back, pulling her closer to him. That was what she wanted for so long, just one kiss from him. And he granted it. His tongue grazed her lips for but a moment. Narimi didn't need anymore incentive than that. The kiss deepened, closing any space that was left between them. The warmth radiating off his body made her heart race faster, made her body pulse with need. A slight moan erupted from Narimi and Kyo smirked against her lips. For someone so shy, she certainly wasn't shy now.

"Hey, you two! Don't start doing something you wouldn't want people to see!" Uo's voice rang through their ears.

Kyo and Narimi pulled apart, breathing heavily. She buried her face in his shoulder, face red with embarrassment. Kyo glanced up at the group a few feet away from them. Tohru, Yuki, and Haru smiled while Uo laughed out loud and Hana had barely a trace of a smile.

"Damn it, they just had to go and interrupt." Her giggles vibrated against him. It felt good.

"We had to face them some time."

"I know, but I wish it was later than sooner." She giggled again. He loved that sound, and her smile.

Kyo slowly let go of her waist, but instead of letting go of her completely, took her hand in his own and led her back to the group. Narimi looked at their hands entwined. Her hand fit snugly in his. Uo was about to say something, but Kyo beat her to the punch.

"Not. A. Word." Kyo grit his teeth together. She smirked.

"So what now?" Uo asked.

"How about we go back to Yuki's house and I make us some desserts?" Tohru suggested.

"That'd be nice," Narimi said.

"Yes. You make the best chocolate cupcakes," Hana said.

"I don't know about that."

"Shall we go then?" Yuki said.

They headed off to the Sohma house. Yuki made a comment to Tohru about Kyo and Narimi, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyo. And there they went again. Was there ever a day when these two didn't try to fight every chance they got? The answer was nope. But there was something that Kyo didn't do that surprised Narimi. He never let go of her hand. From the park to Yuki's house, he never once let go of her hand.


End file.
